RDS Mai 2007
by satine01
Summary: Le resultat en Drabble de la RDS Toulousaine du mois de mai! Slash, Xover et rire
1. Presentation

_Bonjour, bonjour!_

Lors du mois de mai 2007 nous avons eu une RDS à Toulouse (rendez vous de slasheurs du forum La Monde Du Slash). Et nous nous sommes lancés des defis :

un défis avec 8 pairings et l'autre avec 10 mots. Nous devons écrire une one short (ou un drabble) par paring et utiliser les mots dans une ou plus oneshort.

Donc, là je vais publier mes drabbles pairings et mots, au fur et à mésure que je les fait.

Je vous met tout de suite ma liste de pairings (je m'excuse pour les fautes dans certains noms, car certains me sont inconnus!!!):

Justin Timberlate - Peter Deluice

Spike - Arsène Lupin

Jack Sparow - Julian McMahon

Benebar - Marat Safir

Dr Christian Troy - Brandon Walsh

Rodney McKay - Sirius Black

Severus Snape - Tom Cruise

Armand - Methos

Et pour la liste de mots, vous devrez les trouvez vous même . Je ferais un drabble pour un mot (pas les drabbles des pairings). Et quand le mot sera trouvé par l'un des reviewers, je le mettrai en titre de chapitre.


	2. Pairing JustinTPeterD

**_Paring: (pseudo) Justin T – Péter D_**

"- Vous êtes prêt à tout faire pour avoir ce rôle ?" demanda Péter à un Justin rayonnant.  
"- Bien sûr," répondit celui ci. "J'ai toujours rêvé jouer dans Stargate. Et aujourd'hui j'en ai l'occasion !"  
"- Vraiment tout…" répéta Péter fixant le jeune homme.  
Justin, sachant qu'ils étaient seuls dans la pièce, prit une pose des plus séduisantes qu'il connaissait et fixa Péter dans les yeux en retour.  
"- Vraiment _**tout **_!" fit-il.  
Ils échangèrent quelques regards, puis, au moment où Justin pensait avoir le rôle dans la poche, Péter répondit.  
"- C'est bon, nous avons fini," dit-il. "Vous pouvez y aller, on va vous rappeler pour la réponse, mais n'y croyez pas trop, on veut de vraies stars, pas celles qui se vendent pour avoir le rôle."  
Et il s'en alla, laissant un Justin ébahi dans la pièce.


	3. Sirène

**Pairing: McShep**  
"- J'ai quelque chose à te dire."  
Tous les deux rirent du fait qu'ils avaient parlé en même temps.  
"- Vas-y," fit Rodney.  
"- Et bien, voilà," commença John un peu nerveux. "Je suis… Je n'ai pas toujours été comme je suis aujourd'hui."  
"- Non, tu crois ?!" fit Rodney sarcastique, dont l'attitude hésitante de son amant, amusait beaucoup. "J'ai toujours cru que tu es né ainsi, avec tout équipement !"  
Il ne croyait pas bien dire!  
"- A-ha ! Tu ne m'aides pas là !"  
"- Je n'étais pas sensé !"  
John eut un moment de silence.  
"- Ok, je me lance !" fit-il après avoir prit un gorgée d'air.  
Mais à peine eut-il le temps d'ouvrir la bouche, que l'on entendit un klaxon en dehors. John soupira. Rodney aussi.  
"- C'est ce que je voulais de dire," fit le scientifique. "Ma sœur, son mari et leur petite sirène viennent manger à la maison."  
John ne fit qu'acquiescer. Il n'aurait plus jamais le courage de se lancer et dire ce qu'il voulait dire ! Bon, tant pis pour Rodney, il découvrira le petit secret dans neuf mois. John eut un sourire en coin. Il avait qu'à le laisser parler !

Voilà, alors? Vous avez trouvé le mot?


	4. Boîte

**Paring: Snarry**

"- Ca va ?"  
"- Oui."  
"- Et là ?"  
"- Ah ! Refais-le !"  
Il eut un sourire, puis il se rappela quelque chose.  
"- Au fait, comment as-tu tué le Seigneur des Ténèbres ?"  
L'autre lui jeta un coup d'œil frustré.  
"- T'es chiant, Sev ! Tu peux pas trouver un autre moment pour le demander ?"  
"- Nah…"  
Harry soupira.  
"- Un Avada Kedavra, puis, je l'ai mis dans une boîte d'allumettes et je l'ai jeté à la mer."  
"- Ah, d'accord."  
"- On peut reprendre là où on s'est arrêté ?"  
"- Ouaip."  
"- Bien !"  
Des froissements de vêtements, puis des pas…  
"- Une boîte d'allumettes, quand même…"

Bon! Ce mot là est plus facile!!!


	5. Mot 3

**Paring: Ryo/Dee (manga Fake)**

"- Ryo ! Qu'est ce que tu fous débout ? On est dimanche !"  
"- Et on a un voleur à la casquette rouge à appréhender !"  
"- Maiheu ! Ça peut attendre lundi !"  
"- Bien sûr," fit ledit Ryo. "Si tu veux être gueulé dessus par le chef, encore une fois !"  
"- Tu n'as qu'à faire l'une de tes expressions innocentes et il va tout de suite oublier ce qu'il voulait dire!"  
"- Dee ! Tu veux vraiment dormir chez toi ce soir ?"  
"- Mais ! C'est vrai ! Barclay n'a que des yeux pour toi ! Jamais j'aurais pensé regretter le blaireau un jour !"  
Il n'eut aucune réponse, à part des froissements de tissus et des pas. Dee releva la tête, qu'il avait toujours enfoui dans le coussin. Ryo n'était plus en vue.  
"- Ryyyyyoooooo ! Attends moi !"  
De l'autre coté de l'appartement, Ryo eut un léger sourire triomphant.  
_'Ah ! Dee et ses hormones,' _pensa-t-il. _'Il est si facile à manipuler !'_

_Ce mot là, est assez evident aussi _


	6. Mot 4

**Paring: Rodney/Carson**

"- Bouge Rod ! On va être en retard !"  
Ledit Rod sourit dans la pièce voisine.  
"- T'inquiète Carson, ils vont pas partir sans nous ! Qu'est ce qu'ils feront sans leurs médecin et physicien en chef ?"  
"- Beaucoup de choses je suppose !" craqua Carson. "Beaucoup se passerons volontairement de tes sarcasmes !"  
"- Et de tes visites médicales !"  
"- Aussi, oui."  
"- Ah, trouvé !"  
"- Quoi ?"  
"- Bubulle c'était caché sous le lit…"  
"- Bubulle ?"  
"- oui, tu sais, mon chat."  
"- Ton chat ?"  
"- Oui, le général a autorisé certains animaux dans les objets personnels cette fois ci !"  
"- Bien pour toi !"  
"- Est ce de la jalousie que j'entends dans ta voix ?"  
"- Pourquoi serais-je jaloux ?"  
Ils eurent un silence.  
"- Non, ne réponds pas à ça !"  
Rodney rit et rentra dans la pièce avec un chat dans ses bras. Il s'approcha de Carson et déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres.  
"- Bubulle est mon chat, mon petit. Mais toi, tu es mon nounours, mon âme-sœur. Rien ni personne ne pourra te remplacer dans mon cœur."  
Et avec un sourire ils quittèrent la maison, direction le SGC : une nouvelle année les attendait.

Ok, là si vous trouvez pas le mot ... je ne saurais quoi penser ¨


	7. Mot 5

**Paring: Kazumi/Rihito (manga Persona)**

Rihito…  
Je me souviens comme si c'était hier des blagues idiotes des autres à notre propos.

_**"- Il y a une rumeur qui dit que Kazumi et Rihito sortent ensemble ! **__**  
**__**- Et moi, je dis que c'est pas vrai ! **__**  
**__**- Maiiis ! Ces deux-là s'entendent trop bien…"**_

Nos derniers jours comme des personnes normales. Notre vie d'avant Nymphéa. Toi, le mannequin célèbre, moi, un élève des plus normaux. Tous deux fréquentant un lycée privé à Sumaru. Tous deux meilleurs amis d'enfance.  
Mais non, nous n'étions plus normaux depuis longtemps, depuis la mort de Mana. Depuis cet après-midi funèbre au temple Araya. Depuis cet accident. Mana et son cèdre préféré au temple. Mana et ses chansons…

_**"- Humpty Dampty sat on a wall. **__**  
**__**Humpty Dampty had a great sall. **__**  
**__**All the king's horses and all the king's men **__**  
**__**Couldn't put Humpty together again… **__**  
**__**- Mana… **__**  
**__**- Humty Dumpty, ne redeviendra plus comme avant…"**_

Mana et sa réapparition inattendue, des années plus tard sous la forme des images, que le Livre Rouge a lu dans nos cœurs… Le Livre Rouge et le Livre noir. Les deux choses qui donnent couleur au monde. Le Noir, où sont couchées par écrit des images représentées dans le Rouge. Tu as hérité du Noir, moi, j'ai récupéré le Rouge finalement.  
Et nous nous sommes séparés lors du combat final. J'ai repris ma vie tranquille. Tout le monde me trouvait tellement changé. Toi, tu es parti. Mais tu m'as fait une promesse. Et maintenant, des années sont passées et je ne t'ai pas oublié.

Kazumi…  
Des années ont passé, et maintenant que je me souviens de notre passé, je ne puis trouver de bonne raison de t'en vouloir.  
On était meilleurs amis depuis toujours. Puis, il eut Mana. J'étais enfant et j'étais jaloux de votre amitié. Vous étiez si proches. Mais tous les deux, vous m'avez aidé.  
Puis, cet accident, que j'ai causé, bien que sans le vouloir. La mort de Mana. Et ta gentillesse blessante. Tu es comme ça. Tu ne peux rien. Tu ne peux t'en empêcher de vouloir consoler les autres… mais j'avais besoin de me culpabiliser.  
Alors je t'ai détesté… dans l'ombre. J'ai rejoint Nymphéa et le possesseur du Livre Noir, pour, comme il le disait, purifier le monde.  
Mais comme toujours tu m'as montré mon erreur, et de nouveau je n'ai pu m'empêcher…  
Cependant je t'ai toujours aimé au plus profond de mon cœur. A chaque moment. Quand je voulais te tuer, quand tu l'as presque fait. Et je suis parti… pour expier mes péchés. Je t'ai laissé une promesse de revenir, ne sachant si tu voulais me revoir. Mais le long des dernières années, notre lien crée par les deux Livres m'a montré que finalement je n'étais pas si rejeté que ça.  
Et le jour de mon retour est arrivé. Il est temps d'oublier les autres et vivre notre vie dans une bulle de bonheur. J'arrive, Kazumi, attends-moi.

Ah! là c'est plus difficile pour le mot!


	8. Mot 6

**Paring: Caïn/Riff (manga Compte Caïn)**

"- Où êtes vous encore allé, my Lord ? Vos vêtements sont plein de boue !"  
"- Tu ne veux pas le savoir, Riff !"  
"- Je vous assure le contraire, my Lord Caïn !"  
Caïn sourit à la naïveté de son major d'homme, son ami, son amant.  
"- La prochaine fois je t'emmènerai, mais je ne promet pas que tu vas aimer."  
Et avec un sourire espiègle, il se dirigea dans sa chambre, sachant bien que Riff le suivrai, puisqu'il était le seul autorisé d'être là quand il se changeait. Personne ne savait pourquoi, mais il était sûr que tous étaient curieux de le savoir. Mais ça, c'était son petit secret à lui. A lui et à Riff.

Ben, Il ne me reste plus que 4 mots, alors il faut trouver les autres


	9. Mot 7

**Rainef/Yclipt (manga _Demon's Diary)_**

"- Yclipt," geignit Rainef quand la feuille qu'il avait donné à son précepteur vola en petit morceaux.

Les dits petits morceau s'embrasèrent soudainement, ce qui mit la puce à l'oreille de Rainef.

_'Oops,'_ pensa-t-il. _'J'ai du vraiment écrire une bêtise si mon cher et tendre perd son sang froid si vite.'_

Son cher et tendre… Rainef oublia tout à coup sa feuille d'exercice perdue, se rappelant les dernières nuits.

Yclipt avait décidé que Rainef était prêt à apprendre une autre leçon sur comment un roi démon devait se comporter. Une leçon un peu particulière. Et il se faisait une joie de l'enseigner.

Rainef revint à la réalité assez brusquement et se rappela tout à coup où il était.

"- Heu, Yclipt ?"


	10. Mot 8

**Ed/Roy (manga _Full Metal Alchimist_)**

Ed sentit tout à coup une main sur son genou. Il regarda tranquillement autour de lui.

'Non,' décida-t-il. 'Il y a trop de monde.'

Oui, trop de monde pour en coller une à son cher Roy qui avait décidé de le tripoter en public dans un resto lors de leur premier anniversaire ensemble.


	11. Mot 9

** Yuki/Kyo (manga _Fruit's Basckett_)**

Yuki s'arrêta net, entendant un bruit bizarre. Il jeta un coup d'œil autour de lui, mais rien dans la pièce n'indiquait d'où provenait le bruit. Yuki soupira. Il se demandait finalement si c'était une bonne idée ces vacances.

Kyo l'avait agréablement surpris en lui proposant des vacances en Angleterre pour fêter son 20eme anniversaire. Yuki avait rit, disant que Kyo voulait juste quelque chose en retour et Kyo avait rougi. Yuki avait vu juste, comme toujours. Et que Kyo était mignon quand il rougissait ! Yuki eut un sourire en coin. Rien que pour ça, il lui avait, un peu plus tard dans la soirée, remercié, à sa manière.

Bref, Yuki se concentra sur le manoir qui l'entourait, cherchant la source du bruit. Il visita les différentes pièces et quand il ouvrit la porte du salon, il se figea.

Là, devant la cheminée allumée, sur une peau d'ours, était allongé Kyo, nu, comme le jour de sa naissance.

Ce fut le tour de Yuki de rougir, mais un sourire éclatant vint bientôt remplacer sa rougeur. Ils allaient s'amuser. Vraiment.

Et cette cheminée allumée était vraiment une bonne idée.


	12. mot 10

**Methos/Duncan**

Methos fixait sans ciller la grille de mots croisés. Un crayon dans les mains, le bout duquel tapotait de temps en temps sa joue.

"- Methos…"

"- Hmm," dit celui-ci sans même faire attention à l'autre.

_'Alors, lit japonais, en 5 lettres… hmm…'_

"- Hé, tu m'écoutes?"

"- Hmm…"

_'Ah, oui, un F-U-T-O-N.'_

"- Bon, aux grands maux, grands remèdes."

Methos n'eut même pas le temps de laisser échapper un son que sa grille s'envolait de ses mains et il se sentit attiré vers l'avant. Même pas une seconde plus tard, des lèvres couvrirent les siens.

Une longue minute plus tard.

"- Ah, je vois que j'ai toute ton attention maintenant," fit un Duncan très fier de lui-même.


	13. Pairing SeverusSTomCruise

**Snape-Tom Cruise**

Tom s'étira sur le lit, tandis que son amant ténébreux se levait, nu, comme le jour de sa naissance. Il le regardait ramassait ses vêtements aussi noirs que ses yeux et cheveux. L'homme revint vers lui, une fois habillé, pour un dernier baiser.

"- Hmm," fit Tom, le contact rompu. "Tu restes encore longtemps à Las Vegas?"

Mais Tom n'eut pas sa réponse, car quand son amant d'un soir se tourna de nouveau vers lui, ce qu'il vit le fit écarquiller les yeux de frayeur.

Une lumière verte se dirigea vers lui et quelques secondes plus tard, la vie quitta son corps.

Severus Snape, mangemort et maître de potions de Lord Voldemort, rangea sa baguette dans son étui.

_'Pourquoi est ce qu'il faut que ces moldus soient si bavards?'_ se dit-il tout en quittant les lieu. _'Je leur en demande, moi, des questions?'_

Et il s'en alla le plus tranquillement du monde de la prochaine scène de crime des experts de Law Vegas.


	14. Pairing Rodney Sirius

**Rodney - Sirius**

"- Activation Extérieure de la porte!"

"- Est-ce que nous avons un signal?"

"- Non, Dr Weir," répondit Peter. "Et nous n'avons aucune équipe de prévue avant quatre heures!"

"- Nous n'arrivons pas à fermer le bouclier!" cria l'un des techniciens.

"- J'y suis!" fit Rodney arrivant dans la salle de commandes.

Rodney prit tout de suite place à l'une des consoles, mais avant qu'il puisse dire ou faire quoi que ce soit, le vortex prit une couleur sombre et une chose noire passa à travers. Et la porte se referma. L'équipe de sécurité se positionna alors que le personnel de la salle de commandes observait ce qui se passait des balcons.

Au moment même où Rodney jetait un coup d'œil sur la masse noire, un souvenir émergeait de son esprit.

_**Flashback**_

_**Lèvres contre lèvres, les deux jeunes hommes goûtaient à ce qu'ils savaient être leur dernier moment de tranquillité.**_

_**"- Il faut que j'y aille! Je dois le trouver!" chuchota l'un d'eux, le plus grand. "Il les a trahi…"**_

_**"- Je sais!" fit l'autre. "Je peux pas t'arrêter, mais laisse moi au moins t'aider!"**_

_**"- Non, Mer!"**_

_**"-S'il te plait, Sirius!" implora celui-ci.**_

_**"- Je…" hésita Sirius. "Je veux que tu restes en sécurité. J'ai une impression que … une mauvaise impression… Je ne veux pas te perdre…"**_

_**Rodney sourit.**_

_**"- Je t'aime aussi."**_

_**finFlashback**_

"- Oh, Merlin!" marmonna Rodney. "Sirius!"


	15. Pairing Spike ArsèneLupin

**Spike – Arsène Lupin**

Le sang qui s'écoule. Les dents qui percent la peau. La passion du moment et le désir qui pénètre par chaque pore de la peau.

Le baiser du vampire était autant un cadeau qu'un payement. Et Arsène n'hésitait pas de faire appel à Spike pour certaines de ses affaires. Le vampire l'aidait, et lui le payait avec son sang.

Arsène gémit. La prise de Spike sur lui se resserra et le vampire le coinça contre le mur derrière eux. Comme à chaque fois, l'émotion du moment les fauchait presque . Arsène s'accrocha au vampire, sentant avec précision effrayante son corps contre celui de l'autre.

Les dents le lâchèrent enfin et des lèvres se refermèrent sur sa blessure. Quelques secondes plus tard, elles disparurent sans laisser de trace. Les lèvres remontèrent vers son oreille et le vampire la captura entre ses dents, la mordillant, amenant quelque goûtes de sang sur sa langue.

"- C'est toujours un plaisir de faire affaire avec toi, Arsène," chuchota-t-il bougeant le genou avec lequel il avait écarté ceux du cambrioleur.

Spike embrassa brusquement l'humain qu'il coinçait contre le mur. Il se pressa contre le corps volontaire offert à lui, se laissant aller au désir poignant. Arsène s'arqua contre lui et s'attaqua à son corps avec plus de force et de plaisir.


End file.
